A stackable chair is one which may be placed upon a like lower chair, and upon which a like chair may be placed to provide a stack of chairs. Stackable chairs are used in restaurants, auditoriums, and like places having a need to permit the seating configuration of a room to be readily changed as needs dictate.
It is not unusual for a stack of chairs to be moved from one location to another within or without the room. The stack can be quite heavy, and the weight of the chairs limits the number of chairs in a stack.
Also, many people prefer a chair having a back which is movably held to the ground supported frame and seat cushion. Movability is desired in order to permit the chair to accommodate itself to the user. This is particularly desirable when the user will remain seated for an extended period of time. A movably mounted back helps to alleviate user discomfort.
Those skilled in the art appreciate that there is a need for a stackable chair which has reduced weight in order to facilitate movement of the stack within and without the room. Also, the stackable chair should have a movably mounted back to minimize discomfort to the user. The disclosed invention is just such a chair, and one which is assembled through a unique manufacturing process.